


Volverte a ver

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 18:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por primera vez en mi vida tuve terror. Pero no a la guerra ni a la muerte, si no a la idea de perderte. Supe que protegerías la causa de Athena, supe que lucharías hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por eso dudé. Dudé en entrar a tu templo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volverte a ver

**Author's Note:**

> Dis.: SS de Kurumada.

Aishiteru. Una simple palabra que encierra muchos significados. Significados complejos. Siempre pequé de saber y no actuar; pero decirte a ti esa sencilla y a la vez compleja palabra, requería mucho más que de desenvoltura.

Y ahora es tarde, a pesar de que algunos dicen que nunca es tarde. Me retiré de mi Templo luego de que nuestros antiguos compañeros de batallas, quienes lucharon junto a nosotros, se presentaran en esta ocasión como enemigos. En compañía de quien durante años no sólo considere mi Maestro si no también un padre.

Creí, sinceramente pensé, que jamás tendría la posibilidad de decirte lo que hace tanto tiempo tengo guardado. Pero el Anciano Maestro apareció de imprevisto y mi cuerpo inmovilizado hasta ese entonces, comenzó a obedecerme.

Me ordenó seguir adelante, me dio indicaciones y me aconsejó. Cosas que no comprendí del todo en su momento, quizás por que estaba demasiado aturdido. Sólo tenía en mi mente llegar a tu Templo. Ir a verte, saber cómo estabas. Por que el enemigo se había infiltrado en el Santuario.

Por primera vez en mi vida tuve terror. Pero no a la guerra ni a la muerte, si no a la idea de perderte. Supe que protegerías la causa de Athena, supe que lucharías hasta las últimas consecuencias. Por eso dudé. Dudé en entrar a tu templo. Caminé con cautela, buscándote con la mirada. Las estrellas asomaban con extraña brillantez.

—¡Aldebarán! —Llamé, pero mi llamado no fue escuchado por nadie, el Templo estaba vació—. Qué extraño. No percibo ningún Cosmos ni señal de combate alguno —Algo raro había en el ambiente—. Una lucha entre Santos Dorados no puede ser tan silenciosa —. Mi corazón se detuvo por un instante, me sentí confundido, abatido, pero levanté mi vista y ahí estabas. Corrí hacia ti, tenías los brazos extendidos. ¿Me esperabas?—¡Aldebarán! —Sonreí, contento de tenerte aún conmigo, de que el Destino me diera la oportunidad de decírtelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Pues una nueva Guerra Santa daría comienzo. Me acerqué a ti, y lo noté—Aldebarán... A-Aldebarán —Y entonces lo comprendí—Has permanecido en pie hasta el final para proteger el Templo de Tauro —pronuncié con pena, mi corazón, mi alma, todo mi ser completamente destruidos. Permanecí de pie, observándote, recordando. Recordando... Maldita Guerra. Cuando un destello de tu Cosmos, demasiado sutil me rodeó. Una señal de tu Cosmos. Intenté y lo conseguí: Me contuve, contuve las lágrimas—Aldebarán ¿cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo has muerto? —le pregunté y me enojé con lo que sería simplemente tu vestimenta.

Por Zeus, si te tuviera conmigo te hubiese golpeado pidiéndote explicaciones. ¿Cómo puedes morir? ¿Cómo? Si todavía no te lo he dicho. Me di cuenta, noté que no habías muerto a manos de nuestros compañeros cuando una voz me demostró que estaba en lo cierto. Ellos sólo pasaron a tu lado, el que dio aquel soplo fatal fue Niobe de Deep. Quien apareció en mi peor momento, para destruir lo poco que me quedaba de ti. No pude reaccionar como era debido, al ver tu Armadura caer desarmada al suelo.

—El manto de Tauro no le sirvió absolutamente de nada —se atrevió a decir tu verdugo con extrema burla hiriente  
—Aldebarán —contuve la angustia y di un paso atrás.

Estaba aturdido, pero supe que también tendría que luchar. Comenzó a reírse, de manera molesta, lo miré fijo. Supe que tendría que luchar, pero por Aphrodita, lo que más quería era estar a tu lado. Tomé entre mis manos aquel destello dorado y volteé para enfrentar al Espectro. Una conversación, un par de palabras que sirvió para aclarar la situación. Hasta que se atrevió a decir:

—Tú correrás la misma suerte que el lastimoso Tauro..

Y cuanto desee que así fuese, para poder estar a tu lado. Estaba entregado, completamente vencido, sin fuerzas, no quería luchar, no podía. La idea de haberte perdido no me dolió tanto como la idea de no haber sido sincero contigo cuando tuve la oportunidad. Tanto tiempo perdido.

Un aroma me llegó, inundando todos mis sentidos, mi cuerpo se encontró de inmediato inmovilizado, y sentí que mi espíritu comenzaba a alejarse. Yo seguía aferrando aquel destello con mi mano. Sentí que faltaba poco para llegar a ti, para volver a ver tu escultural figura, pero tu voz me trajo de vuelta. Una sencilla palabra que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante en esta guerra. Para poder permanecer aun junto a nuestra Diosa.

"Aishiteru".

Entonces supe que lo sabías. Que siempre lo supiste. Tanto tiempo perdido, mi querido Aldebarán.

No fue difícil vencerlo, pues ya había sido vencido antes por ti y tu Gran cuerno.

—¿Crees que Aldebarán se dejaría vencer por ti sin haber hecho nada?

¿Cómo te pudo subestimar? Y te recordé mientras me alejaba de tu templo. Llegué a la salida, aun más consternado que antes. Pero el peso de mi corazón se había aligerado un poco. Aún tenía en mi mano aquel destello. Observé las estrellas y extendí mis dedos. El destello se elevó sobre mi palma.

—Aldebarán —mi visión se volvió borrosa—estoy privado de palabras, por tu muerte que salvó mi vida —Me costaba hablar, mi voz estaba quebrada—. El último rastro de Cosmos que venía del manto de Tauro me permitió frustrar su ataque—Levanté mi mano para que el destello Dorado se desvaneciera por completo; debía dejarte ir—. Gracias —Esas no eran las palabras que quería decirte, pero qué bien se sintió hacerlo. —Prometo que no habrás muerto en vano, yo protegeré a Athena con mi vida —Las lágrimas ya no me obedecían. Mis mejillas se humedecieron sin poder ni querer evitarlo—. En adelante te volverás una estrella que velará por nosotros. Que velará por mí.

Mi único anhelo era luchar con todas mis fuerzas, morir, llegar a tu lado y decirte esto que he tenido guardado por tanto tiempo. Aunque ya lo sabías, aunque me correspondiste de una manera especial: Protegiéndome para que siguiera luchando por nuestra causa. Aun así, necesito decírtelo, decirte cuánto te amo.

Ya lo estoy haciendo.


End file.
